Tri Omega
by darknessatnoon
Summary: The Doctor vs. a sorority. I honestly don't know how I came up with this.


Submit to My Will!

College.

Most of the time it's a lot of fun.

Other times it's just plain lonely.

I was doing some homework for geography when my roommate Brianna burst into the room, long red hair flailing.

"Oh my gosh, Anna! Tri Omega is coming to our dorm for recruits!"

"Ummm…yay?"

"Wanna come? It starts at 6!"

"Well, ok. How bad could it be?" Truth be telling, I did NOT want to go, as the new sorority Tri Omega had a reputation for being rather melodramatic and most of the girls seemed ditzy, and that's putting it nicely. I had had run-ins with them in the past, and let's just say they were a group that I tried my best to avoid. But Brianna was my friend and I wanted to support her.

We took the stairs down to the first floor and into the main common room. The brigade of bimbos had already arrived and set up. One immediately went over to Brianna and yelled "Hi! Like, I'm Megan! Are you interested in joining Tri Omega?"

"I already applied, I haven't heard back yet." Said Brianna.

"Oh, that's right! I'll go talk to Ally about it." She pranced away to find her.

Soon afterward she came back. "I'm sorry, but you don't meet our criteria."

I asked "Why not? Brianna's very smart, nice, and is passionate about joining."

Megan replied "She just doesn't meet our standards."

"Not dumb enough for you?"

Suddenly there was a huge light in the center of the room. Brianna ran to the elevators at my insistence, as she has sensitive eyesight. The sorority girls' eyes went blank and they became rigid like robots as they started chanting, "He is coming. He is coming. He is coming…"

The light grew brighter and brighter and the outline of a figure appeared in the room. It was very tall and bulky. Eventually it materialized and roared "I AM OMEGA!"

And for whatever reason I couldn't stop laughing.

This entity – Omega – looked like a reject from the disco era! He – I assumed it was a he – wore a black sparkly robe with gold accessories. On his head was an almost cone-shaped helmet with a snarling expression carved into it.

"YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME, YOU INFERIOR BEING!"

"Okay, whatever. Why are you here if you hate humans so much?"

"Ah, a curious one. I have manipulated the minds of these carefully selected human females to submit to my will. I will use their minds to refashion this world into my own creation, which I will rule over!"

"But these bimbos have the IQ of a toaster! Wouldn't picking people that are smart make more sense? They could do more."

Omega boomed; "HA! There you are wrong! They are too smart for their own good. Mindless people make the best slaaaaaves!"

"Only you would say that, Omega!"

I spun around to see where this new voice had come from. A strangely dressed man with long, wavy brown hair had walked in. His outfit was kind of Victorian, and his eyes were a clear blue. I'm not going to lie, he was extremely handsome. Although I could not determine his age, it was obvious he was not a student.

"DOCTOR!" Omega shouted. "We meet again! I see you have regenerated."

"Still as bombastic as ever. You have no right to meddle with the affairs of humans."

I turned to the man addressed as the Doctor. "Who are you and where the hell did you come from?"

"I am simply the Doctor, child. I am not of this world."

I'm not a child! I thought. "I am Anna," I told him. "Is there any way we can stop Omega?"

"Yes", he whispered. "But I'm going to need your help. You are not like the others."

"Okay, whatever", I told him, realizing that it was best to go along with this despite him being completely nuts. He told me to stand next to him and close my eyes. He placed his hands open onto my face. This is NOT going to end well…

Inside my head I felt a kind of flash. _Can you hear me?_ said the Doctor, inside my head.

_Yes,_ I said. _What are you trying to do? _

_I will use the brain waves of both of us to cut off his control of the girls._

_Go right ahead._

He put his hands over my face and I did the same. We both became one; our minds were joined.

"What's that noise? NO! NOOOO!" Omega was doubled over in pain. All the girls ran out of the room, not knowing what was going on.

"Your hold on the humans is gone. Leave now while I am still feeling merciful."

Omega disappeared in a flash.

With a warm smile the Doctor turned to me "Thank you, Anna."

"Where are you going, Doctor?"

"Back into Time and Space. Would you like to come with me?"

"Not now, Doctor…I've got finals in a few days."

"All right. I will see you again though, Anna. I promise."


End file.
